


A Drabble for the Broken, the Beaten and the Damned

by RedYoYo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Song: Welcome to the Black Parade, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Drabble for the Broken, the Beaten and the Damned

Virgil rubbed his shoulder, pressing gently over fresh scars. With his other hand he pressed the button on his headphones and let music drown out his thoughts. 

**_‘When I was a young boy, my father...’_ **

“Took me into the city… ” Virgil murmured the words for comfort as he glanced at the mirror.

**_‘To see a marching band, he said...’_ **

Sullen eyes. Tear-stained cheeks. A trembling frame.

He could barely contain his tears. His legs gave in and he leaned on the sink.

**_‘Son, when you grow up would you be…’_ **

“The savior of the broken... the beaten... and the damned...”


End file.
